ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Muerte Pinata
Muerte Pinata is the sixty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series and the fifteenth episode of Season 3. Description The series returns from the inky purple depths of the Shadow Realm. Summary This episode contains the majority of the duel between the Pharaoh and Yami Marik . After commenting on the brief encounter with Melvin in the previous episode as a tedious sub-plot, Yami turns to challenge the rogue in a card game. Kaiba tosses Yami the Metal Fiend card, assuring that, yes, he must throw all his cards in an over superfluous manner. After it appears that Yami can't shuffle cards without looking at them very well, the duel begins. This episode has the distinction of, aside from Crowd Atlas, having the most focused-on card game of the entire Abridged Series. The duel plays pretty much the same as it was within the source anime. Yugi and Marik are tributes, and each time they lose Life Points, they lose a bit of them to the Shadows, and ultimately the loser would die, although Yami refuses to believe this to be true, instead claiming Melvin is trying to "Psyche him out". Melvin eventually manages to summon Mega-Ultra Chicken, which Yami counters with Metal Fiend, but the retaliation falls out. Melvin suffers a direct punch from Obelisk which sends him flying across the arena, seeming to indeed feel the pain of it. Within Odion's room, whatever parts of Marik that have suffered from the duel have gathered together. He apologizes for his mistreatment of Odion in an awkward but honest manner, claiming he was a great brother and henchman, before he disappears, saying he left some gummy bears for Odion. This seems to be enough to wake Odion up, and he makes an appearance at the duel. After giving Melvin the 'Biggest bear hug of his life,' by Slifer and Obelisk, it seems Marik has regained control of his own body for good, and Melvin is only an eye after fusing with Ra. In a call back to the episode where Melvin first appeared, the episode ends on a To Be Continued note, although this time it is a legitimate end instead of just a tease. Trivia * Throughout the episode, Mega-Ultra Chicken is referred to as "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This also happened once in "Desperately Dueling Susan". **Melvin/Yami Marik is also sometimes referred to as just "Marik". * The correct accents for the words Yami tries to pronounce are "AD-ver-sa-ry" and "ad-ver-SA-rial". Cultural References * The episode title is a reference to Viva Piñata. It's a broken Spanish phrase, and could be intended to mean "Death Piñata". * The cards in the opening include: ** A flying dead pig from The Simpsons ** Aziz Ansari ** LittleKuriboh in a Dalek costume ** Doge ** the emblem of Arstotzka * Yami's joke over the Shiny Obelisk and that Marik/Melvin caught it on his Friend Safari is a reference to Pokémon X and Y. * Marik's line when he returns is directly quoting Madison Montgomery from an episode of American Horror Story.